


Lets have some fun

by Safie



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Secret Relationship, The gang trying to get regina and janis together, Why are tags so hard?, but they already are, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safie/pseuds/Safie
Summary: The gang tries to set Regina and Janis up without them knowing. Little do they know, Regina and Janis are already together.Insert Secret Relationships, Coffee and Laughs.( I'm getting that tattooed on my forehead)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Hopeless shippers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first real work here, So don't expect it to be all that great.  
> I'm going to ~try~ not to abandon/ forget about this work either.  
> Also, Spelling, Grammar and Proper Punctuation are a foreign thing to me.
> 
> First Chapter is texting form

Gretchen Created a new group chat  
Gretchen added Damian, Cady, Karen and Aaron  
Gretchen renamed the chat to Hopeless Shippers 

Gretchen: I have created this group chat souly for the purpose of talking about how cute regina and janis would be as a couple.  
Aaron: I'm in  
Damian: FINALLYYY  
Cady: Yesssss  
Karen: happy face emoji, thumbs up emoji  
Damian: Like, i wish they would just ask the other alreadyyyyy  
Cady: I think regina just doesn't want to admit she might be a lesbian Side eye emoji  
Karen: Sad face emoji, They are sooooo good for eachother  
Aaron: WAIT. GUYS  
Gretchen: What?  
Aaron: You guys know how we have movie nights once a week on fridays?  
Damian: Yeah?  
Cady: WAIT  
Gretchen: Are you saying  
Aaron: if we all cancel, that would force them to be alone!!  
Cady: And then they can hang out! (Read Confess feelings and makeout)  
Karen: Cady! Shocked emoji  
Damian: true doe side eye emoji  
Gretchen: We can watch outside! Maybe janis may not go home wink wink nudge nudge  
Karen: What do you mean? Confused emoji  
Aaron: We'll tell you when your older  
Karen: Okay! Thumbs up emoji  
Damian: Do you think that would actually work?  
Cady: I think so! we just have to cancel at different times.  
Getchen: We have 3 days before movie night  
Aaron: Are we actually doing this?  
Damian: Why not!  
Karen: If anything, It would just give them time to hang out!  
Aaron: True.  
Cady: I dont see how this could go wrong! It just may not have the outcome we really wanted ( read, they don't makeout)  
Aaron: or more  
Damian: You guys have such dirty minds  
Gretchen: Dont even start that! you're worse than us!!  
Damian: treu  
Cady: treu  
Aaron: treu  
Gretchen: treu  
Karen: confused emoji  
Aaron: Okay, We have to find times and reasons to cancel.  
Cady: Aaron and I will be easy, we can just say Aarons parents invited me for dinner.  
Damian: I could say i have a extra play practice.  
Gretchen: What aout me and karen?  
Karen: Ooohhh Gretch, dont you have a younger cousin? baby emoji  
Gretchen: We can say we have to babysit her!!!  
Aaron: Wow this is actually working out rreally well.  
Damian: We could meet up at the froyo place downtown before going to reginas  
So we can stalk them!  
Cady: Im 100% in!!  
Gretchen: Me too!!  
Karen: thumbs up emoji  
Aaron: Operation hopeful shippers is a go!!


	2. Movie Night

Regina was just bringing the last of her blankets to her bedroom when she heard the doorbell ringing. She was unable to hold back the stupid, giddy grin when she thought about who was on the other side of the door. She and Janis had only been dating for almost three months, but they had yet to make it official.

They had only told their parents, who, were ecstatic. Their moms had been friends since 8th grade ,and were very close, when they introduced their boyfriends (Regina and Janis's dads) They had hit it off right away, thus automatically making Regina and Janis best friends since birth. When the whole 8th grade fiasco happened, their parents also fell somewhat apart. But after the bus incident (and a bunch of apologies) They rekindled there friendships, and were now closer than ever. 

The doorbell ringing again brought Regina back to the present. She quickly dumped the blankets into her room before running downstairs. Upon opening it, she saw her (Stuipidly cute) Almost-girlfriend-but-not-quite-yet standing outside with a grin on her face.

"Took you long enough" Janis said with a smirk. "Did you have to run all the was across your house?"

Regina just rolled her eyes, and in doing so , thought she saw some movement near the hedges lining her yard.

"Sorry about that. Come on in" She stepped to the side to make room for Janis to come in.

"You know they set us up to this right?" Janis asked as she toed off her shoes

"Of course"

"Also, they're watching from the hedges by your driveway." Janis said as she grabbed Regina's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Of course they are, those creeps." Regina mumbled leading Janis upstairs.

Janis just responded with a hum, holding hands was one of her favorite things to do with Regina, admittedly. Back when they were younger, they held hands all the time, and Janis missed the contact.

They were now in Regina's room, Janis shrugging off her jacket as Regina stood in front of the TV trying to pick the first move to watch.

"Theirs Beetlejuice, Clueless, Heathers, What about back to the future? Or maybe- EEP" Regina squealed when Janis slipped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't know, how about..." they went back and forth for about ten minutes before deciding on a one.

About a hour later, Janis was sitting between Regina's legs, resting her head on Regina's chest, partly asleep. Regina for her part, was more occupied with playing with Janis's hair then paying attention to the movie. 

"Janis?" Regina asked Janis hummed in response, as if to say "I'm here"

"I just had a idea for a trick we could play on our friends"

"Okay, now i'm interested" Janis said sitting up a little.

"So," Regina continued "You know how they've been trying to get us together?"

Janis nodded 

"Well, what if we don't tell them we already are?" 

Janis sat up and looked back at Regina in shock

"Why didn't i think of that?!"

Regina let out a laugh "i will forever be the smarter one"

Janis gave her a light punch on her arm 

"I'm in"

"Really?" Regina asked

"Why not? Its always fun to mess with your friends." she said as she laying back down to her original position

Regina gave a hum as Janis laid back down.

"Janis?" Regina asked again.

"Yes?"

"Feel free, to say no if this is too soon, but do you think you would be willing to be my girlfriend?" As soon as she said it, she burried her face into janis's hair, scared to hear her response.

Janis seemed to sink back into Regina, More that she already was.

"Yeah" Janis whispered "I think I'd like that."  
***  
"Janis" Regina whispered Gently nudging her.

"hmg" Was Janis's reply.

Regina let out a small laugh "As much as I like holding you, didn't you have to finish some homework before tommorrow?"

"Just 5 more minutes" Janis mumbled wriggling closer to Regina.

It was a hour later, and Regina normally had no problem asking if Janis wanted to stay the night. She had a drawer just for her clothes/ pajamas that she left here. Tonight though, not only were the gang probably still watching her house, but both of them had assignments they had to do.

"Janis"

"fine fine I'm getting up mooommmm"  
***

Regina watched Janis's car pull out of her driveway, before she let out a sigh. She was already lonley and cold.

She watched through the curtains and say Her group of friend sneaking back to a car parked around the bend. she rolled her eyes but nothing could put her in a bad mood after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what to say, so as always, be fetch


	3. Homework and Plotting

Janis was working on her chemistry homework after getting back from movie night with Regina. When she got in her car she was sure she was smiling like a idiot, and hadn't stopped, for, she had come back to her house one girlfriend richer, and with the promise of a prank of the horizon.

She was currently face timing Regina as they both did there homework, not really talking, just enjoying the others company. Every time she looked over at her laptop where Regina was, She couldn't help but smile. Her new girlfriend was sitting, hunched over at her desk, hair in a messy bun, glasses perched on her nose- Janiss all time favorite look- "How does nobody at Westerburg know you wear glasses? Not even Gretchen and Karen know!" Janis asked

Regina looked up from her homework, "The only reason you know is because you where there when i picked out my first pair!" 

when Janis thought about it, she did remember helping Regina pick out her glasses, telling her which ones where pretty enough for her pretty face. 2 months later, they were ecstatic to find out that Janis was nearsighted, and also needed glasses. they spent hours trying to find ones that looked good on both Janis and Regina, so they could have matching pairs.

Later, during the 8th grade incident, at which point Regina had started wearing contacts, Glasses were a source of bully used against Janis. Some days she considered telling everyone that Regina also has to wear glasses, but decided that, No, she was better than Regina.

"Besides," Reginas voice brought Janis back to the Present "I don't really love the way i look in them."

"well i do. You get 100 extra cute points whenever you have them on"

Regina looked back down at her homework, a faint blush appearing on her face.

Janis grinned, knowing that no matter what complements anyone gave Regina, Janis was the only person who could make Regina George blush.

"about the prank" Regina asked "Tomorrow they are going to be asking us how tonight went, and i was thinking, Maybe we could let them know that we knew there plan, but thank them for the time we got to hang out or something?"

Janis hummed thoughtfully "Kinda like, Hey! We know what you where trying to do, but at least you reminded me that Reginas actually fun to hang out with?"

Regina gave a small nod. "I mean, we don't have to go over the top or anything. We can literally just not tell them were dating, and maybe they will all blow up trying to 'Get us together'"

Janis made a face "Something like that happened to my cousin"

Regina looked at the screen with a shocked face "WHAT?"

Janis shrugged "Crazy boyfriend. anyway ba-"

"nonononononon you can't just leave me hanging at that!!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay? I'm not really up for that story right now"

"Fine. But i was thinking that it would be nice to go on a proper date somewhere." Regina asked as she wrote down the answer to the last question.

"That would be nice, but if we trying not to let our friends on, we couldn't have one here."

"true. where could we go though?"Janis set down her history book, having marked her place

"Oh! I'm going up to Milwaukee next weekend for a job interview and i could-"

"Hold on, first of all, Where is Milwaukee? second of all, you going for a job interview???"

"Milwaukee up in Wisconsin. And the job is something i can do from here. Making graphics and stuff. If i get the job i'd have to go up every 2 or so weeks, but its not that long of a drive. Maybe you could come up with me, and we could find a nice cafe' or restaurant to go too? And if i get the job, you could come every time i need to go up, and we could have our dates then?"

Regina just stared at her. "Or not? i guess it was kinda a bad plan." Janis mumbled, suddenly a little self conscious. "Nonono! Its not that! its just that this works out so perfectly!"

"Oh!" Janis let out a small laugh "I thought that you though it was a bad idea."

"no! its great!" Regina said , sitting up a little straighter, before looking at her clock, and letting out a small sigh "although, i probably should go now if i want to get a good amount of sleep." 

"I should go too. I talk to you tomorrow?" 

"Always" 

"Okay. Goodbye!"

"bye!" Regina said, Blowing a kiss well she was at it.

Janis let out a giggle before ending the call. She was already in her pajamas and was pretty much already for bed. She turned off her lights before jumping into her bed, the only thing that could make today better, was if Regina was there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Also i think we all know who Janis's cousin is, and she may or may not be in this story at some point.  
> Also! I'm also working on a kinda angsty Heathers Fic! The first chapter should be up soon.


	4. Morning

Janis woke up and looked at her clock, The red lights read 6:53. she looked at the clock a little shocked. she had slept through the night! even with her medication, she almost always woke up at some time in the night. Normally, if she woke up at this time she would try to fall back asleep, but today she felt very preppy and chipper, so she decided to make the most of that.

Hopping out of bed she made her way to the bathroom, greeting her mom as she came out of her bedroom.

"Good morning Mom!" 

"Well aren't you up early! Did you sleep okay?" Her Mom asked

"Yup! I slept great!" Janis answered before closing the door to the bathroom.

Janiss mom stood in the hallway, smiling and shaking her head. Regina must be rubbing off on her, her Mom thought before heading downstairs to start coffee and breakfast.  
Usually Janis would wake up 10 minutes to 8, after a fitful night of sleep, running around in order to get ready, before rushing past then and grabbing a protein bar before running outside to catch the bus. Her Mom hoped that this would stick.

Janis ran out of the bathroom and back into her room, picking up her phone. she saw a text from Regina. Opening it, she saw that Regina wanted to know if she wanted her to take her to school, as Janiss house was on her route.

Janis thought about it. On one hand it would be nice to spend time with Regina before school, and maybe it would convince there friend that they had made up and were closer than ever (Wink Wink) On the Other hand, it may start suspicion with there friends, but Janis didn't really care. She just wanted to be able to spend time with Regina before they have to pretend that there not dating.

She decided to call down and ask her mom if it was ok.

"Hey Mom! Dad?" Janis called down the stairs.

"Yes Honey?" Her mom called back up from her place at the stove.

"Is it alright if Regina takes me to school?"

Janiss Mom and Dad looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Sure thing dear!" her father called

"Thanks!" Janis said, practically hopping back to her room to text Regina

***  
Damien was just closing his locker as he saw Cady and Aaron walking Towards him.

"Hello Damien!" Cady called

The Locker setup this year was possibly the best they could have gotten.

Damien, Cady and Aaron all had lockers right next to each other.

Karen and Getchen had a pair together a little farther down.

Janis and Regina had one right next to each other, but theirs were on the second floor, where most of there classes were.

"Hello Cady! Hey Aaron." Damien said although he seemed to be looking around for someone else.

"Looking for Janis and Regina?" Aaron asked as he opened his locker. 

"Oh yeah! What door do they usually come in?" Cady asked as she grabbed her books.

"I'm not sure. I don't usually see either of them in till 2nd Period, but i don't usually get to talk to them in till lunch." Damien said.

"Talk to who?" a voice asked behind them

Damien visibly jumped before turning around to see Janis with a self satisfied smirk

"Janis! You scared me!" Damien said, a hand over his heart.

"I think that was the point Damien." Aaron pointed out as Cady was snickering.

"Don't laugh at my misery!' Damien said dramatically.

"Anyway," Cady asked "Why are you down here?"

"What? can't i just come say hi to my friends?" Janis asked with a faux pout

"Janis, When do you ever just come say hi to us?" Aaron teased

Janis gave him a light punch in the arm. After they all started hanging out together, Janis and Aaron kind of adapted a Brother/Sister relationship. They would tease each other into the ground, but if someone else said anything bad about the other, They would grind THEM into the ground. The others in the group loved to sit around and just listen to them banter for hours.

"Well, i just wanted to say that were on to you." Janis said looking each of them in there eyes.

All three of them visibly blushed.

"I don't know what your talking about" Cady murmured

"Oh you know, trying to set me and Regina up?" Janis said staring at her nails

"I-um- well, you see- we, well-" Damien muttered

"You thought that we wouldn't find out? Its whatever" Janis said before starting to walk away

"Although," She said turning back to them, "You did remind me that shes actually really fun to hang out with!" She spun around, heading for the stairs.

"Busted."


	5. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So sorry that its so short! I have plans for a longer chapter soon!

It was Saturday. Janis had just gotten out of her interview.

"How did it go?' Regina asked as Janis got back in the car.

"I really don't know. I think it went okay? they said they'll tell me by Tuesday." Janis said chewing on her bottom lip.

Regina noticed that Janis looked nervous, and Janis never looks nervous.

"Im sure it'll be okay." Regina said as she placed her hand on top of Janis.

Janis visibly seemed to calm down. "I guess you're right. Were do you want to go?"

Regina had almost forgotten about there date. They had decided not to go anywhere fancy, more like some sort of Mom & Pop place. And then spend the day exploring. 

"How about we just drive around for a place and try to find a cafe or somewhere to get brunch?" Regina asked.

Since Janiss interview was at 10, they had decided to drive down late Friday night, and stay at a hotel, then in the morning Janis could do her interview, and then they could spend the rest of the day exploring.

Janis nodded her head and started to drive off.

After driving for 10 minutes they found a cute cafe, and had some breakfast there. They also befriended the sever, a 23 year old lady, as well as the owners, a sweet old couple.  
After that, they found a cute strip mall, and despite Janiss refusal, Regina bought her many things.

They picked up lunch at a taco stand, and went to the nearby zoo, And then grabbed some pizza for dinner, then driving to the top of a hill to watch the sunset.They then got some custard on their way back to the hotel. 

and fell asleep, spooning.

All in all, it was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how i feel about this, but I kinda needed a filler chapter


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was down pouring. But Janis wanted to see Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i haven't posted in awhile! i was at a wedding, and didn't have time to write anything.  
> Enjoy!

Janis missed Regina. It was the Saturday after their trip, and it was down pouring. Like, down pouring. Janiss parents were out right now, and so there wasn't a car that she could take anywhere, and she was very bored. All she wanted to do was to see Regina, but Reginas parents weren't letting her leave her house on account of the rain.

Janis looked outside, and saw that the rain had all of the sudden stopped. She knew from experience that it would start up again soon. Janis frowned. She needed to make her decision in like 5 seconds. Either stay home, or try to sprint to Reginas house, which was about a 10 minute walk. She knew she probably wouldn't make it, but she really wanted to see Regina.

And so, that is what led her to be running out of her house, and down the wet sidewalk to Reginas house. And, of course, luck was against her, for, after running for 2 minutes, it started down pouring again. Janis groaned as she kept running. she was closer to her house than she was to Reginas, but she kept going, Determined to see her girlfriend.

***  
Regina was gathering up some of her blankets and setting them up on her bed. When ever it rained hard like this, she always opened up the curtains on her big window and made a sorta nest on her bed, got all cozy with a warm drink, and read a book, or just stare out the window.

As Regina was fixing the last of her blankets, she wished her parents would have let her go get Janis. Regina would have loved being able to cuddle with Janis while watching the storm.

All of the sudden, Regina heard the doorbell ring. Now, who could that be? She called to her parents, who where in there offices, that she would get it.

"Look through the peephole to see who it is first. We weren't expecting anyone, so just be careful." Her mother called back.

"I will!" Regina said as she ran down the stairs and too the front door. 

She peeked out the peephole, only to see the last person on earth she thought she would see.

"Janis!" Regina cried as she swung open the door

"hi" Janis said somewhat meekly.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Regina asked, taking in her girlfriend, soaked.

"i wanted to see you." she said quietly while looking at the floor.

"Are you sure you not drunk?" Regina asked suspiciously

"Im not" Janis insisted, before adding "could i please come in?"

It seemed to finally register to Regina that her Girlfriend was standing on her porch, sopping wet, teeth chattering, after walking to her house in a storm, because she 'wanted to see her'

Regina didn't respond, instead choosing to grab Janiss arm, and pulled her into the house, before shutting the door, and practically dragging her up the stair to her room, and pushing her into her on suite bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Take a shower! I'll bring you a change of clothes!" Regina said, before walking over to her closet.

Janis just stood in the bathroom for a second. trying to figure out what was happening. Finally, her brain caught up to her body, and she shook her head. She slipped out of her soaked clothes, and hopped into the shower, turning up the heat and sighing as the warm water washed over her. 

after a few minutes, she heard the door open, and she tensed as a reflex before she remembered that the shower had a curtain, and it wasn't glass. She heard someone put down a pile of things, before leaving the room. after a few more minutes, she decide she should get out.

As she got out, she saw the pile of things on the counter. A towel, as well as a pair of gray pajama shorts, and a tank top and sweatshirt. She dried off, before slipping into the pajamas.

She walked out of the bathroom, and at first, she didn't see Regina anywhere. That was, until she felt arms wrap around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder. Mellow from the shower, she didn't realize what was happening at first, and then Regina pushed the girl onto her bed with a pile of blankets.

Janis let out a small squeal as she fell onto Reginas bed. Regina rolled over so that they were lying next to each other. Janis let out a small giggle, and Regina smiled at the sight.  
"why did you walk over her in the pouring rain?" Regina asked

Janis buried her face in one of the blankets "I wanted to see you." She murmured

Regina looked at her, suspicious "Are you SURE your not drunk?"

Janis groaned "I'm not drunk! I've never even had any alcohol ever, you know that." She answered, pouting.

For possibly the 1000th time in there relationship, Regina wished they were at the point were she could just freely kiss the pout off of Janiss face. she also wished she could tell Janis how much she meant to her.

But instead, She sat up and rolled her eye "Do you want to watch a movie?"

***  
It had been about a hour and a half since they had turned on a movie, Which they had since turned off. they were at the point were they were loopy because they were so tired, and they were laughing at almost everything.

they had been laughing almost non stop for 5 minutes, and they had finally calmed down, and they now just kinda stared at each other. they were sitting across from each other on top of Reginas bed. 

Regina couldn't help but stare at Janiss lips. Call her a creep, but ever since they started dating, Regina would find herself staring at Janiss lips more often then not. With the Storm raging outside, she felt a small surge of confidence, and it was enough to push her to ask the question she had been wanting to ask for probably about 2 months now.

"Janis, could i-" she was cut off by Janis pressing her soft lips to hers.

Now, Regina had kissed people, I mean, she was Regina George! But it had never really felt like anything special. With Janis, if was completely different. It felt like hundreds of fireworks going off inside of her, and, while Regina usually couldn't wait to get kisses over with, she wished this one would never end.

***  
Janis had kissed a few people, but none of them ever felt like this. somehow Janis had ended on top of Regina, Partly straddling her, partly lying on top of her. It wasn't a greedy kiss, one that asked for more, but just a slow, leisurely kiss. One that Janis wished to never end.

A crash of thunder interrupted them, and they pulled apart, Janis looked down and smiled when she saw Reginas somewhat shocked face. she laid her head down on Reginas chest, and tucked her head under her chin. Regina wrapped her arms around Janis, pulling her closer. Janis sighed, and nestled in closer to Reginas warmth.

"I love you."

Crap. 

She had been thinking that, But hadn't meant for it to slip out. She could feel Regina stiffen a little, and she thought she heard her heart beat faster, but that could just be her imagination. She was about to apologize, or say that it slipped out or something, but the Regina seemed to relax. and sink into her bed, and pulled Janis impossibly closer.

"I love you to." Regina murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy so I know i said i didn't have a proper ending, but i thought of one last night! there are probably going to be two or three more chapters!

Hopeless Shippers group chat

Damian: Hey yo. Did anyone notice that Janis was, like, super happy? and giggly. shes NEVER giggly

Cady: Yeah. and Regina also seemed that way. I think i saw her looking over at Janis more than once 

Aaron: Me too. Do you think that one of them bit the bullet

Gretchen: And asked the other out?

Damian: Maybe.

Karen: Probably.

Damian: Wait! guys! soooooo Im going over to Janiss tonight

Cady: And?

Damian: Whenever she gets super sleepy, like right before she passes out, she gets supper loopy, and will talk ALOT.

Aaron: So?

Damian: What if, when she gets like that, which she always does, i could ask her about Regina.

Gretchen: True!!!

Cady: do you think that she would say anything? 

Damian: For sure. Thats how i found out most of her secrets.

Aaron: I mean, go for it! But you have to keep us updated!

Damian: Obviously.

***  
Damian sat in Janis room, listening to her rant about homework.

Damian was pretty sure that she was getting to that loopy point, and so he decided to ask her about Regina.

To Hopeless Shippers:

Damian: Okay, im going to ask.

Gretchen: Rodger!

Damian turned to Janis, and asked

"Hey, Janis, what do you think about Regina?" Innocent enough.

"Hmm? Oh! Her." Janis said draping herself over her bed "Shes nice. And pretty. and her lips are super soft. but don't tell her i said that. it might boost her ego to much. i want to find out what chapstick she uses. probably some sort of fancy crap. oops, im rambling. anyway, I can't believe the history homework we have..."

Damian wasn't listening anymore. He tuned out at 'her lips are soft' Okay, soooo i mean, you could tell someones lips are soft without kissing them or anything but, what if...  
Damian quickly typed the conversation to the group chat

Aaron: sooooo do you guys thinkkkkk

Cady: Yes

Karen: Totes!!

Gretchen: eeeekkkkkkkk!! Damian ask her more questions! just don't be suspicous.

Damian: Got it.

Damian couldn't think about anything else he could ask though, so he decided to just talk for a bit and see if anything he could ask pop up in his head.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah. i have to go up to Milwakee for my joby thing. also! Reginas coming with me, so don't make plans with her! shes mine this weekend."

Okay, now Damien was confused.

"Why is Regina going up with you?" He asked genuinely confused

"For our date? Guh, your sooooo slowwwww sometimes. were going back to the cafe we always go to."

Damian quirked a eyebrow "You always go to? what do you mean?"

Janis looked like she was kinda bored about this conversation

"DUH! We've been going up there every other week together for dates! we've been doing it for like, 3 months! you guys are just soooo blind you can't see it!" Janis snorted

"WHAT?" Damian practically shouted

"Well, Yeah. Thats what you do with your girlfriend! I mean, you wouldn't know though." Janis let out a laugh at her own joke.

Suddenly, she sat up. Realizing what she just said. 

"Wait wait wait wait. I wasn't supposed to say that. CRAP. Don't tell anyone! Please!" She said, looking at Damian, eyes pleading.

"Uhhh, welll youuuu seeeee"

Janis looked at him, mouth gaped, before grabbing a pillow and jumping on top him, and started to hit him with said pillow.

"You set me up!! Thats why you were on your phone!! you were probably texting a group chat with the others!!" after a few seconds Janis groaned, and stopped her assault on Damian, flopping down onto her bed, tugging the blankets around her, basically in a cocoon.

"Reginas going to kill me." she groaned.

After a few seconds, Damian saw Janis hand slip out of the cocoon, and grabbed her phone, before slipping her hand back into the blanket.

Damian was about to laugh when he heard something.

A sniffle.

That was when he realized that Janis was actually crying.

Now he really wished he could take back the texts he had sent, relaying their conversation.

He scooted over to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Janis... I ca-" He started

Janis reached her hand out of the blanket and grabbed his before taking it off her back.

"Just go away Damian. Please."

Damian was taken aback.

"Just go. I know you probably already texted them everything, so its not like you can take anything back. Its really annoying how all of you guys are obsessed with this. Its really weird and kinda invasive. I hate it. Go away. and please stop" She murmured.

Damian was kinda in shock. he just grabbed his backpack and quietly walked out of her room. Softly closing the door behind him. He could feel the text messages coming in. but he didn't look at them. He walked out the front door, and started to walk towards his house, looking back, he could see Reginas car speeding down the road, before turning into Janiss driveway. he could see Regina jump out and run to the front door.

Damian hung his head, and walked back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short! That's going to be a running theme here.  
> I dont know when im posting the chapters, but ill try to do it as frequently as i can!  
> I know what its like when a story doesnt get updated for like 2 weeks
> 
> stay fetch yall. ( and wear a mask)


End file.
